i want because i can
by allihyun
Summary: yachi tahu dia ingin, tapi dia goyah; ragu pada ibunya, dan dirinya. [modified canon]


**i want because i can**

**[**_Ibu, aku akan buktikan, aku bisa menjadi manajer klub voli Karasuno yang baik!_**]**

**drabble. modified canon. based on manga chapter 76.**

Haikyuu [c] Haruichi Furudate

i want because i can [c] allihyun

_No copyright infringement._

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._

.

.

.

**i want because i can**

Yachi kehilangan keseimbangan pijakannya ketika melihat sosok yang telah dikenalnya seumur hidup hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Terjangkau oleh jarak pandangnya, langkah kakinya bahkan suara teriakannya mencakup radius ruang dengar di antara mereka. Tapi bibir Yachi terasa kering sekering tisu toilet di rumahnya, ludahnya seakan tersedot entah ke mana dan suaranya menghilang ditelan kegamangannya.

Sungguh, Yachi bingung.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia ini kenapa Yachi Hitoka harus merasa paling segan pada ibunya? Ibunya yang masih meragukan kesanggupannya menjadi manajer klub voli. Justru di saat krusial seperti ini. Saat Yachi begitu yakin akan apa yang akan dilakukannya, dan dia tahu ini yang diinginkannya. Menjadi manajer klub voli mungkin memang bukan keahliannya, tidak juga ada dalam daftar impiannya, terlintas dalam angan-angannya pun tidak pernah.

Hanya saja Yachi tahu, _ini yang diinginkannya_.

Tapi nyalinya ternyata tak sebesar keinginannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung poninya. Kata-katanya tenggelam di ujung lidah. Uh oh, ke mana perginya kepercayaan diri Yachi yang tadinya meluap-luap ketika memutuskan untuk mengikuti ajakan Hinata untuk bilang langsung kepada ibunya soal keinginannya menjadi manajer klub voli?

"Hei, tunggu apa lagi? Kaubilang itu ibumu, kan?" Hinata Shouyo yang masih di sampingnya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, bertanya dengan antusiasme yang tidak repot-repot disembunyikan.

Kutub yang berlawanan dengan Yachi yang sekarang merasakan lehernya saja sudah kaku untuk sekedar menengok rupa Hinata di sampingnya. Wajahnya sudah sepias kertas buku catatan Bahasa Inggris Hinata yang tidak pernah diisi.

"A-aku pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat … ano … kautahu, kan, itu-"

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kaumaksud waktu yang tepat itu seperti apa, tapi kau hanya akan membuang waktumu kalau kau melewatkan kesempatan yang sudah kaubuat."

"Eh?"

Yachi mendongak demi menemukan raut wajah Hinata yang bersinar dengan bibir yang tertarik lebar dengan cara yang menarik, matanya berbinar. Hinata benar-benar mirip matahari, secara harfiah.

"Menurutku, waktu yang tepat itu ada ketika kau bisa memakai kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya. Seperti ketika aku melakukan_ spike_ tepat saat Kageyama memberikan_ toss_ padaku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melakukan _spike_ selama Kageyama tetap memberikan _toss_ padaku, karena bagiku _toss_ Kageyama adalah kesempatan yang terbuka di hadapanku. Itu rasanya seperti _ugyaaaaa_ lalu _fuwaaaaa_, seperti itu, Yacchan!"

"Jadi menurutmu …,"

"Anggap saja ibumu di depan sana adalah _toss_ dari Kageyama, walaupun Kageyama itu menyebalkan dan tukang perintah tapi _toss_-nya adalah pembuka jalan untukku melakukan _spike_. Jadi, walaupun bagimu ibumu itu menyeramkan, kau akan tetap memberikanhal-hal yang akan membuatnya bangga! Ayo, Yacchan! Kau pasti berani mengatakan keinginanmu, kau harus membuktikan pada ibumu kalau kau memang benar-benar serius!"

Yachi merasakan genggaman Hinata pada pergelangan tangannya menguat. Dari sana, Yachi tahu, Hinata benar. Tidak akan ada kesempatan yang sama lagi, tidak akan ada momentum yang terulang lagi seperti sekarang ini. Karenanya, Yachi memberi keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk berteriak, untuk memanggil ibunya.

_Ibu, aku akan buktikan, aku bisa menjadi manajer klub voli Karasuno yang baik!_

.

.

**[end]**

_Well_, halo salam kenal, saya anak baru pengapal hinayachi dan sedang tergemes-gemes dengan matahari-matahari karasuno ini. Mereka unyu sekaliiiii dan btw sebenernya cerita ini gak ada unsur romensnya sih, ya www. Lumayan _stuck_ mau bikin kaya gimana sebenernya, udah lama ga nulis dan niatnya mau _warming up_ tapi …..yasudahlah kenapa saya malah curhat ya huhuhu :")

Yah pokoknya salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca, ya :')

**Story only= 536words**

**241214, hometown.**


End file.
